


How Many Blondes Does It Take?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-27
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser helps Ray Kowalski with a puzzle.(the story truly isn't mine. :::hee,hee:::)





	How Many Blondes Does It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
How Many Blondes Does It Take?

## How Many Blondes Does It Take?

by d.c.

Disclaimer: theirs not mine or yours or anyone's except theirs - Alliance.(s)

Author's Notes: HUGE congrats to my slash "sister" on her "new" DS website. Too bad she felt this ficlet was too "politically incorrect" to upload all by herself to the main archive. *I* thought it was hilarious, bad vibes and all! 

Story Notes: none, except a bit of poor humor!

* * *

Ray Kowalski calls Fraser at the Consulate one day and asks him, "Can you help me after work?" 

"Sure, Ray." he replies. "What is the problem?" 

"Well, I started a really hard puzzle and I can't even find the edge pieces." 

"Look on the box." said Fraser. "There should be a picture of what the puzzle I on the outside of the box in which it was packaged." 

"It's a big rooster," says Ray Kowalski. 

Curious, Fraser said for Ray to wait for him to arrive to aid in solving the puzzle. 

Once the Mountie arrives at Ray's apartment, he sees Kowalski sitting at the kitchen table, sighs, then tells him, "Okay, Ray, for starters, put the corn flakes back in the box." 

End 

No, I didn't think this up, but the original joke did come from another RayV, who wished to remain anonymous! 

* * *

End How Many Blondes Does It Take? by d.c.:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
